


Cat-And-Mouse

by Romantik_Kun



Series: Phantom Pain [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action, Drama, Investigations, M/M, Romance, Suspense, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantik_Kun/pseuds/Romantik_Kun
Summary: “Is life not a thousand times too short for us to bore ourselves?”― Friedrich Nietzsche





	1. Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, recently I finished my work; Two Sides of The Same Coin, who was a relatively short story with only 3 chapters, about Chris and Wesker. I was suprised to see how well it was received. I received many positive feedback and it inspired me to go deeper. So here is the first chapter of the second part, expect a delve into Wesker's past and more about their complex relationship. I hope you'll enjoy! I wish you a happy read and I look forward to reading your appreciations :) 
> 
> Ps: If you haven't read the first part I invite you to do so, although if that doesn't appeal to you it is entirely possible to understand this story without reading the first slice. And welcome to the series! :)

Seasons had passed and the swift breeze of autumn subsided to the bitter cold of winter. A thin layer of snow, sullied only by a single set of footprints, covered the sidewalk. One steady step after the next Wesker made his way across the deserted town. There was no wind, snowflakes danced their way down in an unreal motion. Homes stood abandoned, untouched both by time and civilization for decades. Only the pale moonlight guided his steps through the darkness, the street lamps once lighting the way rendered useless by lack of purpose. Cars were parked alongside the road, rusted and cold, them too deprived of motives. Finally he stopped, reaching inside his pocket he took out a key, old and worn. He took the stairs leading up to the imposing porch of mansion, unlocking the door he let himself inside. The cold followed him in, dust sparkled under the frigid light. Under the weight of each new steps the floorboards creaked and sent dust swirling through the air, Wesker let his claw like fingers brush against the furniture as he paced slowly toward the center of the house. There were tarnished paintings hanging on the walls. The eyes of a dozen portraits followed him in their frozen expression. Crowning a majestic fireplace, an immense painting surveyed the living room. The oil painting depicted a family; a woman seated in an imposing armchair, a small child in her arm. Behind her stood a man, a stern hand on her shoulder. A piece devoided of love. It spoke of sorrow and hatred. 

Wesker sighed a gentle laugh. He recognized the man standing in front of him as his father, a spitting image of himself. The woman also bore a striking resemblance. Then, the small child, laying in his mother's rigid arms with his eyes closed... He adverted his eyes. Turning heels on the painting he roamed throughout the house, inspecting every little details of what should have been his home. He found an impressive amount of letters in what he assumed, was his father's study. Correspondences between himself and a certain Ozwell E. Spencer. The name triggered an insidious rage inside Albert's heart, in a fell swoop he sent the letters flying. He had known for the longest time that his parents did not love him, but to have it so bluntly confirmed... He grabbed the desk and flipped it over, threw the chairs across the room and toppled the bookcases. As he turned for the door, the sound of broken glass caught his attention. Under his foot was a small frame. He slowly reached for it, his heart racing faintly. He flipped it over, revealing a photo of his father, shaking hands with a man in some sort of inauguration, a radiant smile on his lips. Albert laughed humorlessly.

"How frivolous." He stepped on the frame, crushing it. 

He made his way back to the living room and sat atop a red armchair.

"Oh how I despise this house. It stinks of avidity and despair, such a delight." He held on to a piece of paper. "I found the most interesting thing in your study dear father. A business agreement. It states that you will, and I quote: "...Agree to the purchase of your infant son..." How obnoxious." He threw the letter over his shoulder. "I do wonder if you ever regretted it..." Looking up at the painting he stayed silent, almost like he was waiting for an answer. "I don't believe you did." He whispered. 

After a few more minutes of contemplation Wesker stood up and made way for the exit, he walked back to his car. Turning on the radio as soon as he started the vehicle. Tuning in on the BSAA's private channel, he could hear a multitude of voices, but not the one he hoped to hear. He drove away, adjusting his mirrors he could see the mansion burning afire. 

\--

He arrived safely at his hotel, a luxurious establishment, that boasted golden colors. He walked by the reception where a pleasant young lass bowed as he passed, the elevator took him directly to his room, on the highest floor. The view was breathtaking, he could see thousands of little lights shining through the city and between skyscrapers he could make out the BSAA's HQ. Albert enjoyed playing with fire, and hiding in plain sight was quite the hobby of his. Opening the television he was greeted with yet another press conference where Redfield was forced to answer more of the same questions. Except this time around, things took a interesting twist; when asked to describe, once again, the wanted man. Chris failed to mention how Wesker had altered his appearance. Misleading everyone in the process. 

"How very reckless." Albert smirked. He had hoped his fascination with Chris would die out or at least diminish. But with every new glance, his interest was renewed.

He finished listening to the broadcast before turning off the television. He cared for little else besides what the BSAA had to say. As the saying goes: "Keep your friends close and your ennemies closer." Which was an effective, if oversimplified, way to describe he and Chris's relationship. He poured himself a fair amount of dry scotch and took the time to savor it. Seated toward the large windows he contemplated the agitation of the city that never sleeps. He silently wished he could visit Chris, like he did back then, but frowned at the thought. It was wrong to wish for more but their last encounter left him with an unquenchable thirst, a greedy need. Recalling the night they had spent together was painful yet he could not block out the memories. He bit his lip, the very thought of being held once again left him feeling unbearably warm. He tried regaining his composure, after all, he expected company. 

It took a while before his guest arrived. A man stepped out of the elevator and into the room, a briefcase in his hand. 

"Took you long enough." Albert didn't bother to turning around. "How was it?" 

"I got the samples you requested." He set down the briefcase on the floor, next to Wesker. "If there's nothing else... I'll take my leave." 

"Hold a moment." 

The man broke a cold sweat. Turning around slowly he tried maintaining a straight exterior. 

"Why don't you stay for a drink."

Unable to refuse he took a seat next to Wesker and they shared a drink in silence. At one point Albert opened the briefcase to look at the samples and seemed satisfied with it, which eased the anxious henchman. They had one more drink and then another. And it was becoming evident that the alcohol was going to his head. 

"Are you feeling unwell?" Wesker brushed the back of his skeletal hand on his cheek, earning a small content smile. "What about you and I, have a little fun? Eh?" He lead the intoxicated man to the large bed and pushed him in it. He saddled him and loosened his tie. The man's hands grabbed Wesker's hips and went down on his thighs. Albert leaned in suggestively and whispered in his ear.

"I wonder what you'll turn into." 

Confused the man frowned before feeling a sharp pain in his neck. The last thing he could make out was the syringe in Wesker's hand. He convulsed and screamed painfully before falling motionless. 

"It occurred to me earlier... I am terribly bored indeed." He turned around and looked outside. "What say we play a game of cat-and-mouse eh, Chris?"


	2. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How dreadful...to be caught up in a game and have no idea of the rules.”  
> ― Caroline Stevermer, Sorcery & Cecelia: or The Enchanted Chocolate Pot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is already here! And I've had a load of fun writing it. My only hope is that you'll enjoy reading just as much :) Tell me where you guys think this is all going, I look forward to reading you're thoughts once again!

The phone rang, waking up Chris with a start. It took a few moments for him to realize it was his work phone ringing. Immediately he got up and jogged over to the other side of the room. He picked up; 

"Redfield here." He managed to say, in between a yawn. His voice was tired, a tad croaky from sleepiness. 

"Chris, it's Jill. We have a situation, make your way to these coordinates ASAP." She spoke quickly. 

"I'll be there." He knew this was serious, Jill would normally contact him on his personal line whenever she needed him.

Chris ran to his closet and took out his uniform, in a matter of minutes he was clothed and ready to depart. Before leaving, he splashed some cold water on his face, to get rid of his drowsiness. In his car he tuned in on the BSAA frequency, a multitude of voices spoke chaotically over the comms. He gathered someone had been infected and was sowing carnage in a nearby luxury hotel. Multiple causalities among civilians had already been reported. Chris frowned severely and smashed his fist on the car board. 

"Dammit!" 

Every loss affected Chris on a deeply personal level, it was his responsibility to keep people safe. And he considered every mission where he lost someone a failure. No matter who they might have been. He drove faster toward the scene, hoping he wouldn't be too late. 

\--

He was at the scene in under a 15 minutes, a safety parameter had already been established in an attempt to prevent eventual contamination. Unfortunately, the quarantine meant innocent people were trapped with one or more of these horrors. Time was ticking, he needed to prep a team and get in there, eradicate the threat and ensure everyone's safety. 

"Where's my team, dammit!?'" Looking around, his man were nowhere to be found. 

"Sir! Someone has been blocking out our comms, we couldn't contact your forces." A NYPD officer shouted from a few feet away. "We did what we could out here but we need someone inside the building! My men aren't equipped for this kind of op." 

"That's it, I'm going in." Chris took off his jacket and buckled his hostlers. 

"What!? That's insane, you need to wait for reinforcement." 

Unyielding Chris continued his preparations. "You said it yourself, we need someone in there, or the civvies are done for." 

"But..."

Unwilling to debate any longer, Redfield made his way towards the building, flashing his badge as to be allowed passage. He was in front of the imposing doors now. 

"Did you really think you'd be going in there alone?" 

He turned around to see Jill, outfitted and ready move in. Chris smiled, a somewhat sad expression on his face. 

"Ready?" She got into position and winked. 

"Ready." 

The pushed open the doors and disappeared into the building. 

\--

Armed with nothing but their service pistols and combat experience. The duo paced silently through the hall, there was blood on the tiles, not far a couple of bodies laid motionless. Jill jogged toward them and kneeled, taking their pulses.

"They're gone..." She got back on her feet. 

They made their way further in, searching for survivors first and foremost while keeping an eye out for the reported B.O.W. All they could make out was the sound of their own footsteps echoing throughout the majestic corridors. Nearly every doors were locked, with a gentle knock on each of them, they made sure no one alive was inside. This was taking too long, they needed to find these people and fast. 

"Let's head to the security room, we can pinpoint their locations using the monitors." Chris pointed the door leading to the office. 

With a nod they headed toward the sturdy looking door. 

"We need a key-card to get in. There's no way I can pick our way in." Jill shook her, apologetic. 

"There's bound to be one around here somewhere. Let's keep looking."

After a few minutes, they got their hands on a security card, safely locked away inside on of the reception's drawers. The ran back to the lock and let themselves in. Pushing the door carefully. They were met with frightened squeals, a number of survivors had find refuge behind the reinforced metal doors. A man stood up, dressed up in his uniform. A guard, no doubt. 

"Are you..?"

"It's alright, we're hear to help. Chris Redfield, BSAA's Alpha team's captain and this is Jill Valentine. My lieutenant." 

"How many of you are there?" She inquired. 

"We're six, mostly staff, we did our best to evacuate guests and ended up trapped." The man spoke for the small group, visibly shaken. 

"Are any of you wounded?" 

"Yes, me." Another security guard was sitting on the floor, holding his side. 

Jill walked up to him. "Good, first aid was administrated correctly, that should buy us more time. But Chris, this man needs proper care." 

"We're taking you out of here, a quarantine has been set-up. But with our permission you can access the medical tents outside. We just need to make sure no one is infected first." This was the worst part of the job, sometimes it was necessary to leave someone behind in order to escort the rest of the group. Chris hoped, he wouldn't have to. He and Jill made sure everyone was in the clear before setting out, Jill opened the line and Chris closed it. They reached the tents without problem. 

They congratulated the personnel for their exemplary work and left the group in the medical department's competent hands. They planned on waiting for backup before moving in again, to neutralize the threat but they could hear a commotion in the crowd. A woman was crying off the top of her lungs, claiming her child was still inside the building. They exchanged a look and agreed they had to go back. They reassured the woman and were about to push in the doors again when it opened from the other side. Surprise they leaped back, pointing their guns at the potential threat.

A small child, couldn't have been older than eight, made his way out of the building. Holding a teddy bear close to his chest, dried tears on his cheeks. Immediately the two operatives holstered their weapons. Jill took the kid her arms and they ran back to the mother, together. As the woman held her son she asked him how he was able to make it to the exit. 

"A man took me in his arms..." 

"A man?" Chris frowned. "Why didn't he come out with you? Did he go back to find someone else?" 

"I don't know..." The child sniffled. "He said it was a secret, he protected me." 

Confused Jill tried to understand. "Can you tell me what he looked like? It would help us very much if you could describe him for us. Can you do that?" She spoke softly. 

"He had a big scarf and a nice coat..." 

"What about his hair? Were they brown?" 

"No... black. He smelled very nice." 

"Is that so? Did you see the color of his eyes? Or did you see anything special about him?" 

"His hands looked weird... but when I asked he said it was a costume." 

"Thank you very much, you're very brave." 

She ruffled his hair, the mother gave them a thankful look before walking towards the tents. She frowned and looked over at Chris. 

"Black hair, nice clothes, potentially nice cologne and... weird hands? There's not much to go on... Should we investigate?"

Chris stayed silent. He knew the man this child had described. He knew Wesker was probably involved but he didn't expect he would still be at the scene. Much less in the company of a child... The situation had gotten worse, he had no way of knowing whether or not this was trap, and moving in then would be unforgiving. 

"Chris..?" 

"We need to wait for backup. We'll move in then." He walked away, leaving Jill without much of an insight. 

\--

The rest of the op went as follow; They infiltrated the building once again, identified the B.O.W threat and terminated it without much of a problem. The mutation was nothing extravagant but deadly none the less, and it did not go down without a fight. The creature wounded some members of the team, none fatally however. The science team moved in to collect samples and the investigation crew was tasked with uncovering the cause of the attack. Chris and Jill assisted in the case. They searched rooms after rooms, talked with witnesses, work, work, work... Eventually they ended up in the royal suite, on the very last floor. The room was upside down, clearly, someone or something had went berserk. The bed was toppled, the tables, the chairs all laying dejected on the floor. Curiously, a neatly folded note was left on the bar, a glass of scotch placed atop the corner. Chris got his hands on it first, unsure if it was important he didn't bother notifying the rest of the crew. The memo read: 

"Let's keep things exciting, why don't we? Find me.  
-Wesker" 

There was an address written beneath the small taunt, along with a time and date. On the verso was a post scriptum. 

"Ps: Do enjoy a drink, dear, you've earned it." 

"Asshole." Chris cursed under his breath. He took the glass and sniffed it, suspicious. 

One of his crew member walked up to him. "Ah! That's some good scotch, Dalmore 12." 

"How did you... know..." He turned around to see his subordinate holding the bottle. 

Both men chuckled and went back to their work, Chris knew where he had to go next and so there was nothing more for him here. He knew he had to disclose the information to someone this time around however... but he was reluctant. His didn't know if he could trust his guts, he knew he was biased when he came to Wesker... Their last face off was proof enough. He decided to sleep on it, after all the invitation was due days later. He left for his home. 

\--

Albert was driving along the highway leading out of the the city. Lights were a shining contrasts to the luxurious black of his car. He sped through the desert route, making his way to a nearby suburb. The engine roared through the night. 

\--

After mere hours of sleep, Chris was required to wake up once more. His alarm rang insistently, waving his hand around Chris smashed the snooze button. He had no desire to come out of bed. The pleasant sound of a tiny bell rang in the room, paws made their way to Chris's pillows. The small kitten had grown and was now living with the BSAA's captain. Its snout met with Chris's nose, the humidity tickled. 

He grunted, hiding his face in the covers. The animal meowed insistently. Unable to ignore it any longer the man got out of bed eventually. He got ready and passed by his room once before leaving. The cat was seating on the bed. 

"You're happy?" 

It purred. 

"Man, I can't stay mad at you." He pat the feline's head and left the room. The small medallion around the cat's neck read: Ringabell. Triumphant, the latter stretched in the comfort of the sheets. 

\--

Redfield was greeted by his team and the day went on without a itch. There was a rumor the BSAA was seeking external help with the current case, and that some new agents would join the team. Indeed, Chris expected company in the evening. He wasn't briefed and therefore had no idea who would show up but he welcomed the help. 

After dinner he was convoked for a meeting and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Leon, Helena and Sherry. They welcomed him with a smile and they spent a bit of time chatting. 

"So you guys are our reinforcement." 

"That's us." Leon let out a laugh. 

Sherry butted in a little uncomfortable. "About that, there's someone else..." 

Before she could finish, the door opened and a young man let himself inside the room, a scar across his cheek...


	3. Blood Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You cease to exit once the world stops acknowledging you, and so he felt invisible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three took a lot of work, phew! But finally it is here :) I hope you guys will let me know your thoughts and that you're tempted to read further! Also, I'd like to officially announce that this is becoming a full fledge series! I will dedicate my energy to give you guys more of what you love so let me know what you'd like to see in the future! Love you guys!

The sun hid behind the clouds of a snowy day. A man sat under a door frame, in a frivolous attempt to escape the cold. Beside him; a cup, a few old quarters at the bottom. The snowflakes were heavy, filled with freezing water. The quiet little bombs hammered his damaged raincoat. Yet the cold did not bother him, for his soul was heavy with grief as he saw the crowds parade without allowing the man so much as a look. You cease to exit once the world stops acknowledging you, and so he felt invisible. His distress falling into the void, reached no one, it seemed. That's when he noticed a man, standing in front of him. All he could make out at first, were the expensive looking boots of a man well-off, in contrast of his own, worn out shoes. He looked up, seeking to meet the eyes of the only charitable soul in hell, able to see the unseen. The tall gentleman, clothed in all black, a scarf mounted on his nose, blocked the light with a large umbrella. Shielding him from the precipitation. 

"You have the look of a man who has seen too much, friend." His pale grey eyes remained cold. "Tell me your story." 

Taken aback at first, the man without a name remained quiet, but finally spoke. After collecting his thoughts. He told a story of war and suffering, of ingratitude and resentment. Of sacrifice and loss. As he relived his past, through his tale, he became emotional. "I lost everything..." 

"You gave this country and its people everything you had, and this is how they repay you?" With a gesture, he pointed a the men and women walking past. "You're a war relic, a man of duty, cast aside by the very people you swore to protect." 

The man made a fist and gritted his teeth, hatred boiling in his heart, drowned in betrayal. 

"You're broken..."

He looked at his leg, crooked by the atrocities of war. 

"But I know your worth..." The tall man crouched. "...and I can fix you." 

Their gaze locked, and the soldier swore he could see a brazier shining behind the pale grey of this man's eyes as he was handed a strange looking syringe. 

\--

The engine of Chris's car purred continually as he drove behind his comrades, the lot of them heading out for a local town not far from the big city. Jill was sitting right beside him, in the passenger seat, reading the mission's details. The NYPD had identified a car fleeing from the scene back a the hotel, it wasn't long before they were able to determine it was, in fact, a stolen vehicle, confirming their suspicions. The BSAA was asked to look into the matter, taking in tow their new reinforcements, namely; Leon, Sherry, Helena and Jake. If it turned down to be petty theft the culprit would be handed out to the local forces and they'd be set back to square one. Or so the others believed, Chris had kept the note secret for now, he intended to check things out on his own before making a decision. He had become all the more reluctant now that Jake had joined their group. The young man was eager to uncover the truth about his father and impatient to meet the man. Which made him reckless and unpredictable. Chris doubted the ex-mercenary objectivity, and feared he could fall under Wesker's influence if they were allowed to meet. Needless to say, he was displeased with his involvement all together. 

"Are you alright? You look drained." Jill spoke with concern. 

"Ah... My bad, lots of things happening all at once. You know how it is." 

"You're talking about Jake..." 

Chris sighed. "I'm not certain it's a good idea to get him tangled in all this. I understand the kid just wants answers but... Wesker's a cunning one." 

"You're worried he might go over to his side?" 

"I'm not saying it's likely. I'm just saying we can't rule out... We just need to be ready for anything." He looked in his mirror, eyeing the car behind them. Sherry was behind the wheel. 

\--

The young woman was driving silently, looking over at Jake from times to times. She obviously wanted to say something, but was unsure how to bring it up. At one point the young man caught her looking. 

"Alright... Spit it out, already." He shuffled in his seat, straightening his posture.

"It's about Chris." 

"No kidding." 

She frowned slightly, throwing him a worried look. "I know it's been difficult between the two of you. Just please, try not to antagonize him. We're all on the same side." 

" 'that so?" He was looking out the window. 

"I... It must be difficult. I can't imagine what you must be going through." She tried finding the right words to defuse the conversation. She already knew talking about Chris was touchy, and she wasn't sure talking about his father was much better. 

"Sherry, do me a favor and stop feeling sorry for me. You might think all this is "complicated". But really, it's quite simple. We're gonna find my old man and I'm going to make him talk. Simple as that." He let himself fall against the backrest. 

She kept silent for a moment. "Jake it might not be..." 

"Sheesh, Sherry I know. Now can we please talk about something else? Not everything has to be about those two assholes." 

"You're right." She said, apologetic. "I wasn't trying to stir you up." 

She was met with silence. The rest of the ride was just as quiet. 

\--

They finally drove past the welcoming sign and into town, things were relatively quiet around. People were going through their days, as usual. The group parked their vehicle in front of the local police station. The car had already been retrieved and they were allowed a look inside before it could be reclaimed by its rightful owner, which had already been contacted. Chris distributed a series of tasks so they could make efficient use of their time here. Himself and Jill were going to inspect the vehicle and talk with its owner, Leon and Helena were in charge of surveying the parameter; ask around and such. Jake and Sherry were tasked with the same ordeal but in a different part of town. The duo would join the search after their business at the station. They split off. 

\--

Their talk with the owner revealed nothing enlightening and the car was without a trace. No finger digits, hair or anything that could help identify the culprit. They left to pursue the investigation, hoping the others had more luck. 

\--

"Nice day." Leon smiled. 

"Yeah. I just wish things weren't so tense between Chris and Jake all the time. Makes things difficult for the rest of us." She shook her head, sighing. 

"Give them a break, these two have something of an history. I don't imagine it's much fun for them either."

"You don't say." 

As they were making their way further into town they heard screams, coming from nearby. They exchanged a quick look before running towards the source of the commotion. They were could see a large crowd, amassing in front of a tall building. People were pointed up to the roof. A crass looking man was standing on the edge, with nothing but one hand he held a woman over the crowd. Threatening to let her fall. The two agents made their way up to the roof as quickly as they could. As soon as they arrived, the man noticed them.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the cavalry." 

They kept their gun holstered, they had nothing to gain by crossing him. Leon spoke first;

"It's alright buddy, let's talk." 

"Talk? Don't make me laugh." He laughed loudly. "Isn't that just precious, nobody gave a shit about me until I had this bitch over the ledge!" 

Helena tried to calm him down. "We want to help you..." 

"Except I don't need your help." The man was smiling viciously. "An hour ago I was freezing to death while all these fuckers were just going about their day..." He gestured toward the crowd. "I was broken and I couldn't see the light anymore and I told myself: Just one more prayer." The woman was desperately holding on to her captor, begging the duo to save her. "I prayed... and he came. HE understood me! HE gave me this opportunity!" 

"What do you intend to do?" Leon asked, shouting loudly. 

"I'll make the world understand." He stopped smiling and his hand released its grasp. 

\--

Chris was amidst the crowd, out of breath, he and Jill had run there as fast as they could. Just as they stopped running they saw the man let go of his hostage. In that precise moment, time seemed to stop and Redfield lunge forward, knowing he would never make it in time. 

"Dammit!" He shouted, desperate. He pushed a couple of people out of his way, in a attempt to catch the girl before she'd crash onto the ground. He was still several feet away. Approximately 5 or 6 seconds had passed before the woman hit the earth. Or so, she should have. But by some miracle Jake managed to tackle the woman and they crashed together, breaking the acceleration. The girl was scraped but mostly uninjured.

"Shit, you alright?" Jake managed to ask. 

"I-I... I'm okay..." She was visibly mortified. Near death experiences will do that. 

Now assured that the girl was safe and their comrades were there, Leon and Helena pull out their weapons. 

"Enough! Come with us quietly and you won't be harmed. We have questions..." 

"And I have answers." The man was looking down on the crowd. "You think you saved the day, uh? Now that I've told you my sad story, all you have to do is write your report and finally... I will be heard." He looked at them with a sad smile. "That's all I ever wanted... For you people to fucking listen." 

"You're distressed. We can get you help. no one was injured, you can still turn this around." Helena tried to make him hear reason. 

"Just tell us about that man..." 

He didn't let them finish. "I won't. This world needs to change, and that man has the power to do just that." 

"You have no idea who he truly is! This man's a monster." Leon barked, obviously angry. 

"Is that right? Well then where were you, when I needed it the most?" 

"I..." 

The man cracked a smile, pulled out a gun and shot a bullet through his mouth.

\--

The agents regrouped at the police station, they all stood silent in the break room. Jake was walking around in circles, throwing looks at everyone. 

"So... Where's my hero badge?" 

"Jake..." Sherry sighed. 

"What? Why the long faces? We saved the day, the bad guy is dead, isn't that how you guys roll?" He huffed. 

Chris stopped himself, he was unnerved but entering direct confrontation wouldn't solve anything. 

"Or what? Do you only kill the villain when you got a personal grudge?" Jake stared directly at Chris. 

"Jake! That's enough!" Sherry tried making him stop. 

"No! Shut the hell up for a sec." He walked up to Refield. "Look at me!" 

Everyone breathed in sharply, they knew the situation was going from bad to worse. 

"What is this, uh? We should be out there doing our mother-fucking job! But instead we're crying out here because "Mister Redfield" is upset he couldn't save the day!" He was shouting.

" My job is to ensure people's safety, not only did I fail to save that man but we're back to square one with our investigation. We have no lead and we just got a lot of the media's attention. I'm trying to think here, can't you give me a bit a time to figure all of this out." 

"Oh! "My job is to ensure "people's safety"! Yeah, you're doing one hell of a job with that..." He continued to walk around the room, facing away from Chris. 

Everyone was shocked to hear the young man so blatantly attack the other man.

"What did you just say..." Chris said quietly. 

"You heard me." 

"I did, and I'm asking you what the hell you meant by that!" He got on his feet, Jill tried to calm him down. 

Sherry tried to stop Jake, whom had taken a step toward their captain. "I'll tell you what Chris... the only reason you're still around. Is because all your fucking friend's keep dying in your stead." 

Chris saw red, he pushed Jill out of his way, Sherry too and punched Jake as hard as he could. They exchanged a couple of hits before the rest of the group managed to break them apart. 

"Chris stop!" 

"Dammit Jake, calm down." 

Both men were panting and injured. Jake wiped the blood coming out of his nose and chuckled. "Yeah. hurts to hear the truth, uh?" 

"That's enough, Jake why don't you go and take a walk." Leon pointed the door. 

Sherry was visibly torn, when Jake set out for the door, scuffing, she tried going with him. "I-I'll come with you..." 

"Don't bother..." He slammed the door behind him. 

"Should we let him go alone..." Helena asked. 

"Let's just give him space for now..." Leon reassured his female companions.

Chris was back sitting on his chair, his head between his hands. Jill gave a comforting squeeze to his shoulder, she tried convincing him to let her take a look at his injuries. 

\--

The sun was on the brink of this horizon, it was getting darker and darker outside. Jake walked aimlessly in the deserted streets, the incident had left the town in shock and everyone was home with their loved ones. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pack of cigarette and lit one. The smoke, accentuated by the cold, danced with every puff. His nose was still bleeding and he could feel his right cheek burning. 

"Son of a bitch..." He curse under his breath. 

It was by accident that he stumbled upon the dejected syringe. The object immediately caught his attention, he recognized it. From when he and his mercenary band were given the virus. He decided to hang on to it, thinking the others would probably know what to do with that piece of evidence. It was difficult to admit but the young man knew he couldn't find his father alone. Especially if the latter did not wish to be found. He sighed, he was still heated and going back now would be a mistake, he decided to roam a while longer. 

\--

Chris and the others made their way to a nearby motel. Nothing fancy but it was clean and welcoming. The burly man was in bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought back on his altercation with Jake. Drawing a long sigh he sat up. 

"That kid sure knows how to press my buttons... not unlike his father." He walked up to the refrigerator and took out a beer. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the little note he was hanging on to. The meeting was due for tomorrow, late in the night, at an address he had yet to confirm.

"I don't get it... Why would you toy around with us, like that?" He was talking to Albert, even if he knew the man wasn't present to answer. "What's your goal? You never did things randomly. This must have a purpose... something we can't see yet. If you really wanted to kill people... I know you'd be much more efficient... it's like you're stirring us." He looked outside the window. "Is there something you want me to see?" 

He was left without an answer...


	4. Unforeseen Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and his crew have finally figured out Wesker's little game but they certainly didn't expect his reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is out! I'm enjoying revealing more and more of the story to you guys. In chapter 5 you'll get the first few steps into Part 3 of the series. Which will be the finale! I hope you're enjoying the build up and the characters and please let me know what you thought :) 
> 
> Ps: I will be starting a new series around Chris and Wesker (this one will be very different) With more liberties taken around the canon story line. Since I have a lot of times on my hands I will be updating this new series along with part 3, at the same time. I hope you find the chance to join on me on this new adventure as well, thank you so much for your time.

Morning came in the blink of an eye, rays of light peeked through the curtains uninvited. Chris opened his eyes with difficulty, a pounding headache was the first to welcome him into a new day. Getting out of bed to take a look into the mirror, he made his way to the small bathroom. Indeed, the spots where Jake had hit him were quite visible. He had a bruise under his chin and his left cheek was scrapped. Passing his fingers on the wounds he noted their sensibility. He splashed some cold water on his face before getting ready to head out. He passed by the reception desk to drop off the keys, they wouldn't be staying here another night. Without pressure he paced towards a nearby cafe, the group had agreed to meet their for breakfast. He entered and was surprised to see he was the last one to arrive, with the exception of Jake. 

"Good morning." 

He called out to everyone but his peers didn't respond. Yet he knew they had heard him. They were eyeing him with grave concern.

"Is something the matter?" He hesitated. 

Jill looked up to him from her seat, she was frowning, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Chris... I'm sorry. Yesterday I went into your room to check up on you, because the lights were still on late at night. I found you asleep so I just made sure you were alright before leaving but..." She sighed. "I found this in your room." She took out the small paper note Wesker had left for him two days ago. "This is from Wesker... And it's offering you a meeting, tonight... Yet none of us knew about it." Her voice sounded angry and hurt. 

"Look. I can explain..." He didn't know what to come up with. 

"Chris, were you planning on going alone?" Leon spoke-up, sparing Jill the task of interrogating her partner. 

"I was going to tell you guys about it..." 

"When?" Helena asked. "Look, I want to help, but if you keep us in the dark what can we do?" 

"Where's Jake?" Chris tried stirring the conversation. 

"I let him sleep... I don't think he needs to hear this. Things are bad enough between the two of you." Sherry mumbled, her head low. 

"I see..." 

Jill got up and stood right in front of Chris, looking straight into his eyes. "This isn't your fight Chris... You're not alone. I thought you trusted me." She was obviously hurt. 

"Jill listen, I didn't mean to leave you out. It's just... awfully complicated." 

"What is?!" 

"Calm down, we should leave. It's not wise to talk about it here." 

The group agreed and they left for the police station, Sherry went back to the hotel to see Jake. She promised she would send work before meeting them there. The sat around a large table. The note was back into Chris's hands. 

He started explaining with a heavy sigh. "I found the note back at the hotel where we neutralized the BOW. The note was just laying on the bar. At first I didn't know to make of it, frankly, I still don't. Could be a trap for all I know." 

"So why didn't you tell us?" His partner asked, still upset. 

"Because, I don't rightly know what we'll be walking into. I know you're involved just as much as I, but me and Wesker... It just goes beyond. Beyond grudges, beyond good and evil... I'm confident I can get more out of him if I go alone." 

"That's just insane!" Jill cried out. "You'll be killed!" 

"I don't believe that, if he wanted to kill me he would have. Long ago." 

"Th-that was different. You know he's targetting you." 

"No offense Jill... But I don't think you'd understand even if I told you my exact reasoning." 

She cast her eyes to the ground. "I see... Maybe you're right... Maybe I just couldn't understand. But no matter what, I can't you walk in there alone. We're partner." They made eye contact. 

"I understand. Then I'm taking you guys with me. But I'm certain he expects me to come alone. He might not be pleased to entertain uninvited guests." He threw a look to everyone present. "It's a risk. Me and Jill have already dealt with him but you both will be going in blind." He spoke to Leon and Helena. "Same for Sherry and Jake..." 

The squad fell silent. Bringing Jake along was going to make things infinitely more delicate. As they contemplated the idea, Leon's phone vibrated. Sherry and her companion were on their way. 

"We need to tell him the truth Chris. He already doesn't trust us." 

"I know..." 

They discussed how they'd bring it up with the young man before he could arrive. When the duo pushed the door opened they were greeted properly. The group needed to put Jake at ease. They sat him down and explained the situation in details. Leaving out the part where Chris neglected to inform the rest of them of his findings. The young man was silent throughout the whole ordeal, no one could read his face. He nodded a couple of times but that was it. 

"In light of these new information we'll be heading out there tonight. We need to get ready. I'll notify the department for gear, this will be a full blown op. I need you guys to understand this is a high risk mission..." Chris talked gravely. 

Everyone acquiesced. Even Jake. 

"We'll suit up, and review the details after. We meet here when we're ready." 

They split-off to change into their gear. Military suits designed by the BSAA, light and sturdy. They were also given weapons; a service arm and an assault machine gun. Jake preferred to leave the latter, he always disliked heavy firearms, they didn't suit his fighting style. Finally armed up they got back to the meeting room where they sat back down. Chris was standing up next to a white board. He looked at his team and gave them a small smile. 

"I checked the address, it's an old warehouse, long abandoned. It's in a remote part of town..." He drew a circle over the map that was projected on the board. "We won't have to worry about civilians." He switched the images on the projector, displaying a map of the warehouse. "There's an entrance out back, it's been sealed off for years. If breach in from there, we'll have more chances to remain undetected." 

Jake raised his hand. It took everyone by surprise, he was suddenly very obedient. Surely, he was nervous. 

"Yes?"

"What are the chances he'll actually be there..?" He spoke rather softly. 

Looks were exchanged. 

"I won't lie to you. They're slim, but there is a probability."

"I see..."

Chris continued his speech. "Once we're inside we need to locate an objective. As I said, we don't know what to expect in there, it could be a trap." He proceeded to point out some key locations inside the building and pinpoint all the exists. "Unfortunately, that's all the info I have. The rest... we'll see for ourselves." 

They spent the rest of the day going over different possible scenarios and ensuring they would be as ready as possible. 

\--

It was 11:50 Pm, 10 minutes before the appointed time. They had been ready to breach for quite so time now. Their captain had something to say before they went in: "Alright... Once we're in there, keep the chatter to a minimum. If we somehow get separated, and you find yourself isolated. Leave the building. And if Wesker is in there... don't engage unless we're all together." 

"Copy." They each said, one by one.

Jake was right behind Chris, clearly febrile. 

"It'll be fine." Chris tried to reassure him, they may not have much love for each other, but they wished no harm upon the other. 

Jake nodded silently, welcoming the calming words. 

They set out and managed to slip undetected, or so it seemed at the time. They searched the whole warehouse and eventually stumbled across a small office. That's where they found documents, laid in plain sights. Chris lowered the barrel of his gun and proceeded to read through the attachments. 

"Wh-what the?!" 

"What's wrong?" Jill inquired. 

"These are... these are Umbrella's..." 

"Old news?" Leon asked. 

"No. No. This is about a new project... There are reports and even..." He stopped talking, it all made a bit more sense now. "Those cunning bastards!" Chris smashed his fist against the aluminium wall.

"Chris, talk to us." Helena prompted him. He was making everyone nervous. 

"Lower your guns. There's no one here..." He mumbled. 

They obeyed and joined him to take a look at what they found. 

"Umbrella's still kicking..." Chris spoke solemnly. 

"We know that, Neo-Umbrella right?" Jake brought up, confused. 

"No, the original Umbrella." 

"What do you mean?" 

"They've been using the attention Neo-Umbrella's been getting as a smokescreen. If this is telling the truth then they've been working underground this whole time. They still have access to older versions of the virus. They've been constantly experimenting and now they've find a way to make it even more potent." He sighed. "This also mentions a base, some kind of underground facility." 

"Then these photos..." Sherry held on to some pictures. 

"Yeah... they're really build-up down there." Leon scuffed angrily. 

"And we've been blind this whole time..." 

The unit stayed silent for a moment, each trying to think how this could possibly be getting any worse. Now they knew the whole world was in danger but had no insight on the organisation whatsoever. Pacing through the photos Jake noticed something. 

"These syringes, I found one just like it." 

"What? Do you still have it with you?" 

He handed out the metallic object. 

"You're right, where did you find this." 

"Back in the streets when I went for my bowl of fresh air." He raised an eyebrow at Chris. 

"Then, this new virus... is the same we've encountered twice now?" Jill suggested. 

"It seems so, but then it must still be in the experimental stages. It had two distinct effects." 

"You're right, the BOW at the hotel was much more feral. But then they've already narrowed down their product?" 

"Wait, wait, wait. Wasn't Wesker the one to administrate it, at both occasions." 

"Yeah, well. He's been working for Umbrella for all we know." 

"Doubt it, he and his old boss didn't see eye to eye." She remembered Spencer. 

"Then why does he have their virus? And so many information?" Helena was trying to wrap her head around the case. 

"He showed us what the virus could do, now he's pointing us towards them..." 

"From what we've seen the virus enhances a person's physical aptitude. Like with that guys back on the roof." Leon brought-up. 

"While still remaining fully conscious..." Jill continued. 

"They're creating super-soldiers..." Chris said. "It's always been there purpose, it would only make sense." 

From outside the office a loud clapping sound could be heard. The team got into position, trying to localize the source. 

The clapping stopped. "I must say, it is fascinating to see you and your team in action, mister Redfield." 

The suave voice came from above, they pointed their guns at the air. They saw the silhouette of a man, sitting elegantly on one of the metallic beams. His eyes were a bright auburn, resembling a flame. 

"I'm glad you could attend my... little soiree." Albert got up on his feet. 

"Freeze!" 

"Do not misunderstand me, dear. I have no intention to leave. I must say, however. I did believe you would come unaccompanied." 

"Why are you here? What's the meaning of this?" Chris barked. 

"Dearest, if you would shut your mouth and open your eyes. I did not come here to fight." He jumped down his perch and landed in front of the operatives. They all took a step back. "Whatever happened to hospitality, I wonder." He chuckled. 

"Enough playing around, we want some answers!" Chris seemed to be the only one able to bring himself to talk. 

"You've seen the documents I left for you, and you know the meaning behind them. I was surprised, you were even able to comprehend my tactics. It was such an easy bait, and it gave you some insights." He stepped out of the shadows, his hands in his back and paced towards them. "You're welcome." 

"People died, dammit!" Leon shouted. 

"I know, such a shame you couldn't save them. Perhaps if you were just a might quicker." He smirked. 

"You son of a bitch!" He pointed his gun right at his head. 

"Leon! Don't. We don't want a confrontation." 

Chris lowered his gun completely and straighten his posture. 

"Chris, what are you-" Jill tried to make him see reason. 

"Lower your guns." it was an ordered. 

Jake obeyed first and the rest of them followed. 

"Splendid, such a well behaved young man. They seem to be a rare commodity these days." Albert eyed Jake. "Now Chris, as you might have guessed I haven't invited you here for pleasantries."

"The why are we here? You've given us enough to stir a panic but not enough to go after Umbrella. What's your goal." He squinted, shaking his head. 

"I'll spare you the details, fact is; we have a common enemy. And I want them gone. So I'll tell you everything I know, and in exchange..." He paused. 

The silence was nerve racking. He smirked contentedly. 

"... you will let me assist you." 

"What? You want to come with us?" 

"Precisely. Glad I managed to say it so you could understand." He teased. 

Everyone was taken aback, working alongside Wesker? As; in the same team? 

"You can't imagine the BSAA will agree to that." Chris defended. 

"That is precisely why you will be going under the radar for a while. I'm confident the two of us together can manage. However, if we must, I suppose we can take your lovely companions along." The corner of his upper lip raised in disgust. 

Obviously the others began to argue this was impossible and that they should proceed to his arrest. 

"We don't need him." Leon suggested. 

"Is that correct?" Wesker chuckled cynically. "I didn't realize you had insights about their location, their artillery and their personnel. My apologies." He huffed.

Leon grunted in displeasure. He had a point. They took some more time arguing between themselves, they couldn't believe Chris was suggesting they should accept his offer. Sherry and Jake remained rather silent, capturing the grandstanding man's attention. 

"You've refrained from giving your opinions so far. Is there a reason why you're so hesitant." He asked the duo. 

Sherry reflexively looked at Jake. She could tell the young man was intimidated by his father's presence. He couldn't possibly have imagined the aura he gave off. Admittedly, she was intimidated too, the way that man spoke left little room to argue. 

Albert smiled and walked up to them. 

"Hey! Stay away from them." Helena tried to step up. Her too, had stayed rather silent throughout the argument. 

He ignored her warning and stop right in front of Jake. "Tell me young man, why do I get the feeling I have seen you somewhere before?" Now that he had gotten a good look at his face he was conflicted. 

Jake stuttered and looked away. Could it be that Wesker had remained unaware of his son's existence? 

The ruckus had stopped and so Wesker deflected his attention back on Chris. "Have we reached an agreement? I do have better things to do than ear you and your compatriots fight over the obvious. As a matter of fact, I wasn't exactly giving you a choice. It's either that or you can stumble in the dark. Frankly, I couldn't care less. But, I do welcome the chance to make things a tad more interesting." He paced towards Chris. "So?" 

In the face of threat as large as Umbrella they couldn't spit on the help they were given, even if that meant making deals with the devil.


	5. No Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you care about things, it ends up wearing you out.”  
> ― Io Sakisaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of part two is finally here! I worked really hard on this one. I hope you guys will get the emotions I was trying to infuse into the last scene (I'm hoping it isn't misleading) and will enjoy the whole of it, of course! I thank you for going through part 2 with me and I will (hopefully) meet you again in part 3. :)

Albert stood in front of Chris, offering him to seal the arrangement with a handshake. There was nothing but silence now, an unreal atmosphere surrounded them, it almost didn't seem real. Painfully aware of his friend's scrutiny Chris refused the hand extended to him, stating his own conditions instead. 

"We'll play along, but only if at the end of all this, you turn yourself in." He looked at his nemesis right in the eyes. An unflinching and determinate stare.

The black claws closed on themselves, forming a first, as Wesker reclaimed his arm. Unblinking, he scrutinized the man that dared try to subjugate him. The very same one that, time and time again, managed to impede his progress. He closed his eyes slowly, took a silent breath, and let out a small, humorless chuckle. An insidious rage boiled in his heart and his knuckles began to itch. Yet none of these things transpired, he retained a semblance of calm as he looked upon Chris once more. 

"I agree to your terms." He forced a small smile. He noticed the surprise displayed around him. Chris seemed put-off at first but quickly regained his confidence. 

"I will make you uphold that promise Wesker. You are going to atone for your crimes." He spoke with emphasis. His gaze, never drifting. 

"Now, I believe we have reached an agreement?" He presented his skeletal hand once more. 

One last look to his companions... the tension had not subsided, everyone felt the gravity of the words that were spoken. Chris reached for a solid handshake. The sharp claws closed on his hand like a trap, in a tight, unwavering, grip. The tip of Wesker's fingers scratched his arm, drawing a small amount of blood. He remembered the sharpness of the mineral substance. Finally, his hand was free. The others had noticed the small injury, and suspected he had inflicted it on purpose. 

"Ah..." He spoke calmly. "I do apologize, I tend to be unaware of my own strength. I trust you'll find it in yourself to excuse me." He flashed a small, distasteful grin. His emotions still rummaging under the surface. 

'Why would you agree to an arrest after all this time?" Jill terminated her silence. 

"Bringing down Umbrella means much more to me than your simple mind could possibly comprehend, I assure you." 

She frowned. 

"Consider us... partners, from here onward." He darted a quick look to the rest of the group. "I look forward to seeing how this unfolds..." He began walking away steadily. 

Jake took a step forward without thinking, almost as if he was about to run after him. But he stopped himself, aware of the desperate gesture. His peers stayed behind with him. Now next to the exit, Wesker turned around. 

"I will be waiting by the car, I have a feeling you require a bit of privacy." The door creaked as it closed. 

"We're really going to do this?" Helena asked, clearly worried. 

"We have no choice." Leon, tried making sense of it all. "I don't trust him, but I trust you Chris." He gave him a small, confident nod. "We'll go through with this, as a team." He smiled warmly. His words put the lot of them at ease. 

"Are you going to be okay, Jake?" Sherry concerned herself with the young man. 

"Yes. I'm close to the answers I've been seeking my whole life. I can't stop now." He eyed the void, lost in his own thoughts. 

"Let's go then, everyone keep an eye on Wesker. We're not giving him the upper hand here. And we'll make sure to put an end to this madness, once and for all." They walked together.

Outside, Albert was leaning of their vehicle, arms crossed over his chest. His head was high, his burning eyes gazing at the stars. He was brought back to earth by the sound of boots hitting the ground. He waited for them to get close. 

"Have you gotten rid of you comm equipment?" He asked, without looking. 

"We're leaving it here." Chris gave a small, solemn, nod to his team. They got rid of their transmitters. Except Leon. 

"Leon?" Helena whispered. 

"I'm sorry, but I will be keeping in touch with Hunnigan. She can be trusted, and won't disclose anything she won't have to." 

Wesker finally took his eyes off the constellations. "Fair enough, I will spend no more time arguing this." 

"Then we're set." 

They got into the car, a large and robust Jeep, a must for BSAA's operation and Chris's favorite. Albert chuckled as he stepped inside. 

"This car is so like you, Chris." He couldn't help but grin. 

Trying his best to defuse the heavy atmosphere, the captain tried making small talk. If this mission was to succeed they needed to be able to communicate, like any other team. 

"You like it?" He said as he closed the door to the driver's seat. Jill sat next to him and the rest of them out back. Wesker was directly behind him, back to back. Leon was next to him, his back to Jill. Sherry sat in front of Leon and Jake faced his father. Helena was between the young couple. Granting her a view on the way ahead. 

"A little austere for my taste." He looked outside the window. 

The car engine roared, and soon they were driving away into the night. 

"Where to?" Jill tried asking their mischievous new ally. Attempting to Chris's example. 

"We have a long route ahead of us, l suggest we rest for tonight." 

They drove back and chose to spend the night at a small motel, at the edge of town. It was a cold winter night and little snow flakes were caught in the wind as they passed them. The streets were quiet and only the motor was caught signing. Upon arrival, they paced toward the front desk, Wesker stopped them. 

"If I may." 

"What is it?" Chris inquired, slightly impatient. 

"I do not believe it is wise for you to be seen in my company. If you please, consider allowing me to share a room." He eyed Chris with subtlety. 

"I see..." He was taken by surprise, suddenly remembering the night they had spent together. But quickly regained his cool. "We'll book the rooms and come back to get you, wait in the car." He feigned ignorance. 

"I shall." 

They registered, obtaining the keys to 5 rooms, Jake and Sherry always shared theirs. They pondered for a moment who would be better suited to share, not only a room, but a bed with the newcomer. Of course Chris was the preferred candidate, but Jill was resistant to the idea. 

"I'll dot it." She blurted. 

"Don't be ridiculous Jill..." Chris sighed. "Do you think I'd let Wesker into your room? Much less into your sheets." He shook his head, they had been arguing for some time now. 

"Then maybe we should share a room and let him have his own." 

She raised a good point. 

"I want someone to keep an eye on him..."

"But..." 

"Jill, Don't worry. I'll be just fine." He gave her shoulder a light squeeze, and smiled sincerely. 

"Alright, but be careful." She cast her eyes to the ground. 

\--

Each and everyone was now settling into the comfort of their temporary home. The rooms were nicely decorated, the walls; a light beige, accentuated by white frames, were enveloping. A nice hardwood floor, harboring a rich tone of dark brown, was decorated with charming rug at the feet of the bed. The sheets were white and were crowned with grey pillows, bursting at the seems with comfort and fluffiness. On the wall, next to the glassy door giving to the bathroom, hanged a beautiful painting of an exotic flower. Through the doors leading into the bathroom, they could see a shower. This place spelled an nice night of sleep. 

Wesker took slow steps around the room, taking in the sight, it was silent between the two men. But there was tension building up, a strange excitation. Yet neither hinted at it. Opening the glass door, the man took a peek inside. 

"I believe I'll hop in the shower. You don't mind, do you?" He undid the first few buttons of his shirt, while looking over at Chris. 

"N-No..." He mumbled. "Go right ahead." He adverted his gaze, he was unsure if he was imagining it; Wesker flirting with him. 

The man stepped inside and closed the door behind him, through the glass Redfield could make out the outline of his body as he undressed. He try busying himself with something but the display was hard to ignore. From the bed he could see his silhouette, letting the water run through his hair and on his body. It was blurred by the texture of the glass but his imagination had no trouble filling in the blanks. He noticed the door wasn't closed completely. If he had listened to the little devil sitting on his shoulder he might have invited himself over, but he repressed the fantasy. Focusing on a good book instead. 

Wesker stepped outside the shower, with nothing but a towel hanging on his hips. Drying his hair with another, smaller, towel. He caught Chris looking and then pretend he wasn't. He smiled. 

"Good book?" 

"Yes. I'll go take a shower too." He hurried inside the bathroom and took great care to lock the door behind him. 

The dejected book laid on the bed, face down, still open. It was quite the brick, from the cover he understood it was a police investigation novel. Apparently Chris hadn't enough of that in his everyday life. He put on some underwear and rummaged through Chris's bag. The BSAA captain had come prepared, bringing with him a few extra t-shirts and other essentials. Taking out a pair of jogging, Wesker borrowed, without permission, the slightly oversize pants. Chris's hips were larger than his. But it still sat comfortably in due place.

Chris was already clothed when he came out of the baths. His breath stopped a second when he took in the sight of the older man, laying in bed. Reading the book the younger man had left behind. 

"It's an excellent story." He said, his face, hidden behind the pages. 

"Y-yeah... Are those my pants?" 

"I apologize, I neglected to bring along my essentials. I trust you won't mind if I borrow them." He continued reading. 

"It's fine." Chris tried to cut short the time they spent talking. The last time they were alone in a bedroom, things had gotten... heated. "We should sleep, long road ahead tomorrow. Said it yourself." He wasn't looking at Albert, but the latter was now looking at him. 

"You're right." He cast the book aside and slid under the sheets. "Goodnight Chris." He said, in his usual cold tone. 

The lights were off, Chris was facing away, trying to be as far as physically possible from Wesker. He was nervous, and uncertain he would ever be able to fall asleep. Neither of them moved, or that't what he believe until cold, diamond like claws came brushing against his back. It sent shivers through his spine, they had been silent for a while now. Maybe the other man thought Chris was asleep? They came down from his nape to the middle of his back and then slowly made their way to his sides. It was somewhat unnerving to know they could pierce his skin and dig through his flesh if Albert willed it. They came back up, caressing him along his arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Eventually Wesker's fingers were passing through his hair. It was pleasant, relaxing... He was still pretending to sleep, but in the darkness of the room he was compelled to ignore his better judgement and tempted to hold the other man in his arms. His mind was still fighting it. He felt a small kiss on the back of his neck. 

"Goodnight dear..." He heard him say, in an almost inaudible whisper. And then felt him turn his back on him to sleep.

Something snapped inside of Chris and he turned around, taking the other man into his arms. Pulling him close to his chest, burying his face into his neck. Wesker jolted slightly, surprised by the sudden pull. 

"I thought you had fallen asleep." 

"I couldn't..." 

Their voices were low, the warmth escaping Chris's mouth tickled Albert's neck. 

"Yeah... Me neither..." He turned around, without leaving the comfort of their embrace. He brought his cold lips against Redfield's. "I want you." The honesty in his statement was unheard of, his voice sounded almost sad. 

Without a word Chris put the other man under him. Their last time was desperate, violent and spontaneous. This time he wanted things to be different. It became evident Wesker didn't seek the same thing. He was quick to resume his biting and clawing, already prepared to throw his reason away and drown in the moment. But Redfield remained calm and gentle, kissing him instead of biting and caressing him instead of clawing. Wesker became agitated, almost uncomfortable. He put some distance between them, pushing Chris away. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused. He sounded angry. 

"I don't want to loose control, I'm aware of what I am doing now, and I want to remain that way." He replied. 

"You're talking nonsense, just stop thinking." He closed the distance with a ferocious kiss.

"No." He returned the kiss but delicately. Staring into the fiery eyes. 

Wesker gripped his shoulders, wounding him. But he didn't care. He knew what he wanted and was decided to go through with it, he ignored the blood rushing down his back as he continued to incite him. The man under him began to struggle softly, he ignored that too. He teased and pleasured him with great care, earning nothing but muffled, angry, grunts and more wounds in return. Wesker wasn't serious about getting him to stop, otherwise he would already be dead, but he was clearly displeased about something. Chris made love to him properly that night, his hearth was filled with sadness, desire and love. 

The wind came in through a small opening in the window, pushing the curtains away. The cold breeze brought along a bit of moonlight, shining across Wesker's face, a single tear coming down his cheek. His eyes, speaking a mysterious language, told a painful story. His beautiful visage twisted in a sorrowful expression. He parted his lips in a pant. 

"You're a cruel man..." Is all he managed to say, before Chris kissed him again.


End file.
